All Is Fair In Love And A War Over Fish
by Iceland1717
Summary: When Emil finally gets fed up with Arthur stealing his fish, he finally decides to pay the man a visit. However, the visit ends up in a deal that Emil never thought he would agree to, but did so in desperation to save himself and his people. Arthur, on the other hand, used his own fish against him in dark desire for the male. Rated M for obvious yaoi reasons. Warnings inside.


**AN: This is based on an RP between me and a friend. Has the pairing of EnglandxIceland. I know Arthur seems like a horrible horrible person and just totally evil and I know people are going to be mad at that. But please bare with it, I promise it will get better and it's not as bad as it seems, just give it time there will be romance later on I swear. And please, please don't hate on this... or at least comment on hates, and defiantly review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in Hetalia. Really wish I did though.**

**Warning: extreme hard core yaoi, lemon, somewhat non-con, bondage and more don't like don't read. Haters are going to hate but don't hate in my reviews please!**

* * *

**All is Fair in Love and a War Over Fish  
**

Emil found himself at Arthur's house trying to keep what little composure he had left. His blood boiled at the thought of the Englishman he was about to confront. _'I can't believe he would just steal my fish. I need those fish to survive!'_ He thought to himself. He was even more upset at the man than usual, for his boss had just given him a severe lecture about England's fish-napping. Which basically ended with him being told that he better fix the problem, that being the reason he currently found himself in front of said nations door. The Icelandic boy barged into the older male's house, not even bothering to knock or ask for permission.

"What de cripes, Arthur?!" the usually cool headed teen said in a tone that made it quiet clear he that he was definitely not happy at the moment. "Where do you get of stealing my fish!" he asked the question to follow the first one as he walked more into the house.

Arthur scowled as he heard _his_ voice coming from the hallway. The blond slammed the tea kettle on the stove, upset that the younger teen was taking him away from his tea and the relaxation he needed after having to deal with a stressful world meeting.

"The question is more like: _What are you doing barging into my house without bloody knocking first?!'_" He said as he walked to stand in front of the Icelandic male. He glared at him, his normally soft emerald eyes turning into something similar to the look of venom. The Icelandic male ignored the glare, giving one of his own as he tried to stand his ground against the older, taller, stronger male.

"You took my fish! My only way of survival! You're lucky I didn't break the door down, you stupid fish stealer! Now give them back and stop taking things that don't belong to you!"

Arthur smirked. '_So it was this again?'_ He thought. Way back in time, he needed Emil's fish to keep the people in his country well. Not to mention the body of water was "_obviously_" his. He started the habit again this time around for a reason he himself did not know but one his conscious did.

"I would love to see you break my door!" He laughed sarcastically. "And they're my fish now, you're not getting them back." The white hair boy held back in trying to keep calm and stood his ground. He ignored the jab about the door, knowing full well he probably couldn't even make a dent.

"They are not your fish! They come out of my fishing waters, therefore they belong to me. I will not standby and let you ruin my perfect fish with that pathetic excuse you call cooking! So give. Them. Back."

This caused the green-eyed man's jaw to drop Why did everyone always make fun of him because his cooking?! There was nothing wrong with it in his opinion. He found it tasty and much better then most peoples cooking.

"Shut up about my bloody cooking! It's better than yours I bet! And no, I'm keeping these fish. I could take more if I so please as well! I don't need a _brat_ telling me what I can and cannot do." He said, annoyance rising in his voice.

"My cooking is way better then yours. People actually want to eat what I cook. And you're not keeping them nor will you be taking anymore, they don't belong to you! I won't let you take them... And I'm not a brat!" the Icelandic teen said back coolly.

"If you want them, then take them back from me! Surely, you're too weak to get them anyway." The British male said tauntingly. He gave the boy's head a pat to make him feel the age comparison between them. Emil gritted his teeth knowing full well he wouldn't stand a chance against Arthur. The blond's navy vastly out numbered his own coastal guard. Not to mention that the Englishman was one of the world's strongest nations, there was a reason that the saying went "The sun never set on the British Empire." Despite his empire falling apart, he still held the title and every nation knew it. There had to be another way to get his fish back and stop Arthur from taking them again. And because he definitely didn't want to deal with violence, the personification of Iceland was desperate to find away. He was willing to do what ever it took to solve the issue...

"What will it take for you to give back those fish." The younger asked, clenching his fist in defeat.

"Do you really think anything you do will make me stop?! That's a good laugh right there!" The Brit said as he laughed, raising an eyebrow. He stopped then looking at Emil carefully, giving the younger males body a once over . "Well... There's one thing you could do..." He said, a smirk appearing on his face. The other male looked at him somewhat hopefully not caring what it was he had to do to make Arthur to stop.

"What is it?" the white haired male said quickly. "What ever it is ill do it" he added.

"Mind your words. Would you agree to anything? _Anything_?" The blond asked, the smirk on his lips widening, in which caused Emil to shiver. The teen wasn't sure what the other was playing at, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know judging by the smirk. Regardless he knew he would have no other choice but to do what ever the older asked, not really having a choice in the matter.

"Yes anything, anything has to be better then dying. And if this keeps up, that's what will happen to me." Emil said, causing the former pirate's smirk to change into one he used in his pirate days. The teen kept his gaze down to the floor not having the will to look the other in the eye as he waited to hear his fate.

"Lovely. I want you to let me fuck you, Emil." He stated bluntly as he eyed the Icelandic boy who soon would be all his.

"Y-you... You can't be serious." the other stammered, backing up a bit as a blush spread across his face and his sapphire blue eyes showing a mix of shock and fear. _'How could England say that so bluntly like that, as if it was no big deal'_ He thought to himself.

"Oh I am serious. Very, very serious. I've actually been wanting to do so for a while. But I'm not like Francis. I want at least some sort of consent."

"And you consider bribing consent?!" Emil said gritting his teeth. There was no way he would let Arthur touch him like that. The teen started running through the options in his head, trying to find a way out of the situation. He sighed in defeat as he realized it was either let the British male fuck him or die from the lack if being able to have a stable economy. So for his people he would have to swallow his pride "Fine..." he said looking at back the ground. "If you give the fish back I'll let you... F-fuck me..."

He shifted a little from embarrassment. His face fell as he spoke and he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. The other male, on the other hand, smirked as he felt victorious.

"Good lad! Now come and follow me." He said, walking upstairs and towards his bedroom. Internally, he was practically celebrating his victory to fulfill the untold sexual fantasy that was coming true through his plan.

Emil followed Arthur silently, head hung from embarrassment. _'It was just one night right? How bad could this be?' _

He tried to will himself to suck this up and sleep with the older male for the good of his people. He couldn't help but feel like a prostitute as he was lead to the others bedroom. He stopped at the door. "How do I know that you'll give back my fish after I do this?" he asked, wanting some sort of poof that his 'sacrifice' would not go in vain. This caused the other male to frown.

_'Of course he would ask that.' _Arthur thought, sighing a little bit.

"I am a man of my word. I give you the queen's word that I will give you back all the fish I stole afterward." He said as he stepped into the bedroom. He looked at the younger male with a serious face to go with his words.

"I-I trust you..." Emil as he followed the older into the bedroom. He didn't look at Arthur. Instead, he kept his eyes focused on the floor. He started to feel sick to his stomach as he thought about what was about to happen. _'This is for my people,'_ he kept telling himself over and over again. He couldn't help but to think of what his brothers – specifically Lukas – would think if they found out what he was about to do. What he was allowing to happen. And how he was practically selling himself out to the personification of England.

Arthur chuckled softly under his breath and grabbed Emil's chin. He looked into the male's eyes, noting the beautiful mix of blue and hints of violet that seemed to dance within each other. He saw the nervous emotion, but the dedication as well. He smiled and kissed the boy. The other boy blushed at this, not quit sure of how to respond to the kiss, taking a couple of seconds before kissing back out of fear of upsetting or boring the other male, and making him go back on his word. Arthur closed his eyes and kissed him rougher once he felt the other kiss back. He knew that Emil wouldn't dare do anything to displease him, because he's using his fish to keep power over him. Oh such a simple action made him feel powerful in so many ways. After awhile, the Nordic nation pulled away from the rough kiss.

"Please Arthur, I just want to get this over with. At least have a little mercy on me." Emil said, looking at the ground again. His voice sounding timid much like the way the Baltic nations talked to Russia. The British man sighed deeply and rolled his eyes a little at the Nordic's request.

"Right." He cleared his throat and gestured at what he now considered to be his play thing.. "Strip for me. _Now._" He commanded, his tone slipping into one he used when he was a pirate.

Emil blushed and nodded his head hesitantly. He swallowed hard and took of his boots first, unlacing the long white boots with ease before slipping them off and kicking them away a little bit. He then brought a shaky hand to the other and took of his glove, then took of it's twin with the other hand which was also shaking from nerves. His neck tie and brown jacket where the next to go, letting each piece of clothing fall to the ground. He hesitated for a bit before he slowly undoing the buttons on his white cotton shirt and taking the light button up off reviling his pale chest. He tried not to focus on the embarrassment of having England stare at his naked chest and took a deep breath as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down leaving him only in his boxers with little puffins on them. He blushed and looked away, hating to be so exposed in front of anyone – especially Arthur at this point.

Said Englishman smirked as he watched the boy undress. His eyes looked him up and down, and his mind already thought of all the things he could do to him. Oh the temptation was dragging him back to when he was a pirate. He would make the boy _beg_ him to touch him and have him cry out his name.

"Should I take these off to?" Emil finally asked, his voice barely more then a whisper as he brought a finger to the waistband of his boxers.

"_Everything_ off." The other simply stated before taking a deep breath. The white haired male nodded slowly as he took the finger at his waistband and slowly pulled down his boxers, fully exposing himself to the older of the two. A small single tear came down his face as the exposure of himself made his situation feel more real. Arthur placed a hand on his own chin and nodded as he looked at Emil. His body was flawless and he loved it. Now he really wanted him! Arthur chuckled softly and walked in front of him.

"So... What now?" Emil asked through gritted teeth. He had to fight back the urge to spit in the other males face for the way he was acting. The snowy-haired male stood there, looking away from the former pirate for he was not really sure of what to do next. So he awaited for his next orders.

"I want you... To get on your knees and suck me off, luv." The other said, his pirate smirk never fading. The smaller male gave a small glare at the other before going onto his knees. He was powerless to ignore the former pirate and he knew it. He took a hand up and unzipped the others pants before slowly pulling the pants and boxers down, revealing his erection. The Icelandic teen gulped before slowly going forward and taking the other in his mouth. Arthur looked at the other softly. Once his mouth touched his growing erection, he couldn't help but let out a soft sigh. The simple contact was enough to make him fully hard. The Icelandic teen tried to ignore the strong urge to bite down on the British male's member as he took the erection fully into his mouth. After taking a couple of seconds he started to bob his head up and down using his tongue to lick up and down the shaft.

The Briton gasped softly at the others lick, feeling the warm heat of the teen's mouth encase his erection completely and contrast nicely with the coolness of the teasing licks being placed up and down his shaft. "Oh bloody hell..." He mumbled as ran his hands through the locks of snowy white haired locks, using his hands to keep the other in his place. The teen started to suck lightly on the erection as he continued to bob his head up and down fastening his pace a little. He knew the better he did this the faster he would get Arthur to cum and there for get this whole ideal over with. Arthur moaned softly, enjoying the feel of Emil's mouth on his member. It was an amazing feeling. It would have been better if it was done out of love and not by force. But he was not picky right now. Taking his hand and grabbing the others soft white hair, he somewhat forcefully made the teen deep throat him. This action caused the other to make a small face in discomfort and gag a little, not used to his mouth being filled as it was with Arthur's member forced down his throat. Regardless the other continued on his sucking, licking up and down the shaft. Small tears escaped the teen as he prayed to what ever God was listening that this would be over soon.

Trying to clear his mind, he tried to get the words to come out. Arthur knew Emil wanted it over quickly but he himself wanted to cherish it. He wanted the heat of the other boy's body. "Ngh... Stop..." he finally managed to say. The words from his mouth caused the teen to look up at him in shock. The other had figured he wouldn't stop until he came in his mouth, but regardless of the shock the teen did as told, taking Arthur's member out of his mouth, but still staying on his knees waiting to be told what to do next.

"Get up and go on the bed. I want you to prep yourself." The blond finally commanded as he began to undress himself.

"Prep... prep myself?" The Nordic stammered, he wasn't really sure what he meant by that, but he got up and went to the bed anyways.

"Yes. Prep yourself. You do know what to do right?" The elder asked as he pulled off his tie and undid his dress shirt. The teen laid on the bed frozen, his face turning bright red. Of course he didn't know what to do he was a virgin after all. He didn't say anything back as he wished he could die right then right there. The lack of an answer caused the blonde to sigh for he took no for an answer.

"Very well then, I'll do it for you." He held out his hand to the blue eyed teen. "Suck." he said as he moved his fingers to gesture where. The Icelander glared at the Briton as he sighed at the fact he didn't know what to do.

"Sorry I'm a virgin" he murmured. He took Arthur's fingers in his mouth sucking on them a little before lightly biting down on them, carefully not to bite to hard and hurt the man. All he wanted was a little payback for the sigh the older male gave him. He bit his lip to hold back a pleasure sigh and winced a little at feeling the soft bite.

"I suppose I deserve that." Arthur said lightly

"Yeah, you did." Emil said, slightly surprised that the other didn't get mad for biting him. He sucked on the fingers a little more before removing them from his mouth, pulling back. He braced himself for what was about to come, not really wanting it, but allowing it to happen non the less.

"Lay on your back. And I suggest you let your body relax." The blond said his voice and eyes showing the little kindness he wanted to give. He didn't want to totally be mean or to have the Icelandic male hate him. The kindness shown, however only made the Icelandic teen get more angry.

"_Don't. _Don't be gentle and nice. If that's the way your going to be – as if you did nothing wrong and this is perfectly fine – then I'm leaving." He said, more pissed that he was being treated nicely during this then actually going through this. He almost wanted it to hurt for Arthur not being rough and caring about him. He didn't want to create something between them and didn't want to care back. Arthur shook his head. He needed a lie and needed it now.

"...D-Don't think I'm doing it to be nice, you bloody tosser! I'm a gentleman, it's in my nature." He said before pushing Emil back onto the bed. "You should be grateful I'm trying to make it easier for you!"

"Gentleman my ass! A gentleman would never force someone to sleep with them. I don't want you to make it easier for me. This isn't a nice, loving thing between two people who love each other. So either treat it like it is and be rough with no care for me or I'm calling the deal off! I don't care if it will end up killing me" Emil said stubbornly, fully knowing what he was asking for. Arthur flinched a little at the words the other said. He just had to keep reminding himself of that. They aren't lovers. They're enemies.

"Fine. I'll fulfill what you want me to do to you" He looked back up at Emil with a forced grin. He spread apart the teen's legs pushing in the fingers that were slick with saliva in in his entrance. The other boy winced from pain and the strangeness of having a finger in him.

"Don't fool yourself into thinking that I actually want this. I just want to make sure that when this is over my loathing and hatred for you doesn't go away."

"Fine. But by the time I'm done with you, trust me when I say you may not like me but you will like the stuff that I do." Arthur said as he pushed another finger inside Emil.

He started to thrust his fingers in and out of the teen's entrance roughly, no longer caring about hurting the teen. This caused the other to wince in pain, not used to having something inside of him, he bit his lip a little to try and stop a sound of pain mixed with pleasure that threatened to come from his mouth. He wouldn't allow Arthur the satisfaction of knowing that he liked it, or just how much pain the Brit was putting him through.

"I hardly doubt that" The teen said through gritted teeth. The older male just chuckled at him as he kept thrusting his fingers in and out, beginning to make a scissoring motion in preparation of what was to come.

"Come on let me hear you moan properly." He said, edging the teen on. His fingers soon hit Emil's sweet spot hard. The teen let out a soft quiet sultry moan in response, blushing from embarrassment and cursing himself for giving Arthur what he wanted. The Brit smirked at the moan and leaned down to get closer to the others face.

"Was that the special little spot of yours I just touched, luv?" He asked as he continued to rub up against the spot more, earning more small moans to escape the small teens mouth. The sound was music to the Englishman's ears! He wanted to hear Emil moan louder, moan out his name in pure ecstasy and beg for him to put it into him. Emil, however, just gave a sharp glare at the male, his face quickly changing however as his spot was hit again by Arthur's invading fingers. The Icelander let out another moan of pleasure, having no control over the action.

"What do you think bastard?!" He said, before giving out a loud lusty moan, feeling himself going fully erect.

"That's it luv, make more of those lovely sounds for me." The Brit said as he continued to thrust his fingers hard into Emil, going harder and faster. "Beg to me that you want the real thing, Emil." He added staring down at the other. Emil teared up, as he bit down on his lip harder, trying desperately to hold back his moans. Finally getting some grip he glared up at the man above him, spitting in his face as a sign of disgust.

"I'll never beg to you." he said. The Brit just raised an eyebrow looking rather unimpressed with the teen.

"Oh? Is that so? Well I'm a rather impatient person. Especially when it comes to this. So I wont wait for your answer." He said.

Taking his fingers out of the teen's entrance, he lined up his member and entered the boy hard and fast. Arthur immediately moaned, feeling the heat and tightness of Emil swallow his member. "So tight…" He moaned, shutting his eyes and tilting his head back in bliss. He opened his eyes to see tears coming for the white haired male's eyes, the boy's face showing that of pain and a loud scream coming from his lips from being roughly entered. Small droplets of blood formed around the teen's entrance as it tore a little.

"It... hurts…." He said softly.

"Just relax it will get better if you do. Though I can't really blame you if you can't relax. This being your first time, of course." the other said as he started pounding into the smaller male hard, not waiting for the other to adjust to him. Emil shut his eyes as more tears feel from them. His body started trembling and he continued to wince as he was pounded into hard. a small scream escaping his lips.

"Just get this over with!" Emil sobbed as Arthur started pounding faster and deeper.

"Oh I'm just getting started… I'm not stopping yet." Arthur said, panting quietly. He turned Emil around, making the teen get on all fours. The teen looked shocked at the sudden flip, hanging his head in shame as the current position he was in made him feel like a pet. The Englishman grabbed both of the teen's hips and started thrusting harder.

"I-I could do this all day…!" He said between pants.

Emil let out a small moan as the blond pounded into him. The other continued on his rough pounding into the white haired boy's entrance.

"Are you okay with that?" The elder added, whispering the words hotly into the smaller male's ear. He used his tongue to tease the ear and causing the Iceland male to shiver getting somewhat turned on by the teasing of his ear.

"It's not like I have a choice." The younger said, sounding defeated as he let out another small moan.

"Yes, you're right about that. You're doing all this just for your fish. Rather funny I may say." He said, chuckling as he brought a hand down and wrapped it around Emil's member to stroke it while he thrust into him. The teen started shaking and moaning as his length was stroked in time with Arthur's thrusts.

"You're wrong. I'm doing this for my life and the life of my people" He half moaned half spatted back. The Brit started nipping at Emil's ear teasingly before letting go.

"That's pretty admirable of you. Your people are lucky to have you"

"I hate you even more now. I'll never forgive you for this Arthur." Emil said, moaning more.

"Like I care about that. I never asked for your forgiveness anyway." He said, his thrusts going even faster and picking up speed in his strokes, causing the teen to moan louder.

"Of course you don't! You only care about yourself." The Icelandic personification said as he felt himself getting close to his release. _'No. I... I can't. This shouldn't feel good!'_ he thought.

He felt Arthur pound in to his body a few more times, continuing to hit his sweet spot as he stroked his member in time with the thrusts. He heard the Brit give out a loud moan as something hot hit his sweet spot continually. The Brit had hit his release and came into the teen hard. The hot cum hitting his spot was all it took for the Icelandic teen to finally get pushed over the edge as he too came hard, moaning loudly as his cum spilling out fast over Arthur's hand, the bed, and his stomach. Sweat poured down both the males' bodies as they started to pant hard in the after sex haze.

After a little while, Arthur pulled out of Emil as he looked down at the boy. He saw blood and cum dripped down the teen's leg. He turned the boy and eyed teen over so that way they could look at each other.

"Did you like it Emil?" he said, a small smirk appearing on his lips. The teen looked to the side to ignore the others gaze.

"What do you think?"

"But I want to hear you say it felt good." The blond said as he licked the cum off his fingers, then grabbed Emil's cheek, forcing the now blushing teen to look at him.

"I won't because it didn't feel good." The teen said half lying which caused the Englishman to chuckle.

"I know your lying. Are you to embarrassed to admit it?"

"It hurt! My _rassinn_ hurts! I'm very sore and I don't think I'm going to be able to walk. So _no,_ it didn't feel good" Emil said in a not so nice tone, giving the other a frown.

"You're lucky I went easy on you. But I can do more things that you might not handle." The green-eyed man said letting go of the others cheek and sighing.

"I highly doubt that Arthur. Now are we done here? My part of the deal has been done, right?"

"No, not yet... There is more I want you to do for me."

"_You have to be kidding. _I... I already let you fuck me... What more do I have to do?!" Emil said, a look of pure horror on his face as he started to panic.

"Many things. I'm sure you'll get used to it next time since you already had sex." Arthur said, crossing his arms and looking down at the Nordic country.

"Wha... What do you mean next time?!"

"Oh next time I'll so something better to you." the Briton said, chuckling as he went over to his boxers and trousers to put them back to head out the door. "I'll let you rest so you'll be ready for later when I come see you." he added with a smirk before leaving the room.

"I thought this was a one time thing! Arthur! Get back in here you lowlife fish stealer!" Emil screamed after the blonde. He tried to get up and follow, but as soon as he stood up he felt a sharp pain and fell back on the bed.

Outside the room Arthur gave a large smirk hearing every word the snow haired teen said. _'I'm going to have so much fun with this!'_ he thought to himself before walking down the hall.

* * *

**AN: So this is the end of chapter 1, I really hope you guys liked it, this is my first time writing a must fic so kinda nervous. I really hope you don't hate me to much for what I did I promise it will get better and will give it a few chapters there will be romance. So please review, try not to hate to much. Also I wanna give a big thanks to my editor and nordic partner in crime (KagamineRinChan) for helping me on this fic, and my rp partners who have both put up with me. I love you guys. So yeah that's it see you guys next chapter, which should be up soon bye~**


End file.
